


a strange girl

by RubyHolmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyHolmes/pseuds/RubyHolmes
Summary: Shorlock got surprised by seeing jhon Watson have a adopted sister just as sociopath like him





	1. Chapter 1

Sherl was bored out of his mind until he lesterd gave him a case  
Upon reached the crime seen he saw a girl .kneeling over the body and said the husband did it.he walked towards her yank Sripasaid who are you in my crime seen.jhon heard sherl scream and ran to the spot.as soon as the girl saw jhon she jump on him saying I missed you Johnny boy.  
He huged her back and said I missed you too  
Sherl was interested to know about the girl who solved his case.  
So he pulled both of them in a cab and came back to baker Street.  
He looked at jhon and her and said explain who the hell she is?jhon said she is my sister .he said it cannot be.she is clearly a South Asian.he said yes she is my adopted sister.my mom found her near her church.she walk up to him and shook his head.  
Then hold it for sometime and said you play a string instrument like to text love chemistry and smoker.  
As your palm is soft but finger tips are hard got yellow marks of cigarette on your fingers.  
He said it same for you .you also smoke.  
But as hard he tried to deduse her he failed.  
She smile and said mr Holmes you will be fun to play with as I'm moveung in 221c.  
He got fusteted and left and locked his room.  
Jhon said you broke him viv.  
She smiles and said no He got a new,compilation.  
In his room sherl thought the same that he finally found someone who can outrun him.


	2. two is better than one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sherl and viv's first case together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my language so please forgive me for spelling mistakes.

Next morning grage come running to beaker street said they faceing a locked room murder.a boy named josh died in his hostel room.room locked from inside no sign of any any kind of suicide.sherl look at viv and said the game is on.viv said yap it's is really fun. They went to the crime seen and saw a well build twenty year old boy.he is laying in his bed.and looked like sleeping only thing is a blood streek comeing out of his mouth.viv kneel beside her body and close his half leded eyes and said I'll find who did this to you.she stand up surch around the room and said we have to find his phone and laptop.we need to look into his social media.  
They check out every thing but could not find any thing  
As they went to talk with the family all were very hushus about the death  
: Next day they went to st Barts.  
Molly was bit sad to see sherl with a girl.she sad this boy bied by poisoning.and in his left arm there is a tramp stamp it's only show in uv light.viv asked where did he get this.nightclub? Sherl said maybe.  
They came back home sherl and lay down on the couch and said he took it unknowingly.  
Viv reply maybe he has a partner but how he is involved with this  
Sherl was goin to take a cigarette when viv said don't  
I want to smoke too.  
He said then you do it too.viv said I promise jhon I'll never smoke.he looked at her eyes and said you are a one strange girl.  
Both leen in like they can't hold it anymore. The kiss was wild  
Sherl broke and said no brond just a distraction  
She said hell yeah  
And started to kiss again.  
Both got busy unbutton the shirts they're wearing. Sherl said have to release.  
Viv saw the big bulge on his pants.  
She said where.He said no someone could walk on us.  
He took her in his arms go into his bedroom looked the door and threw her on the bed.  
She could not get time to settle he said do you mind bonds.  
He handcuffed her to the bed and said Mrs H is down stares.  
She said ok before she could finish sherl already remove her lagging.  
He saw her laying down only in black lace trim bra and panties.She saw an animalistic lust on his eyes that see could not believe.He quickly undone his pants.She aww at his size but before she could react he opened her legs place his tip on her opening and rambed inside.She morn loudly but he clamped a hand on her mouth and said shhh HHH.He keep that in a steady pace.Until both of them find there relief.He get out of her she said this could be it.Sherl looked at her.She said maybe someone from the camp who got changed maybe a girl.He might be the next target.They both about to leave but as soon viv stand up her knees gave in.Sherl cought her before she hit the ground and said let just rest for the night.She said let me go I can sleep at the couch.Sherl said you sleep where I'll take the couch.She just shyly nod yes.If you don't mind can we continue this.She said what haveing mindless sex.She said I also enjoy it but no bonds ok.Sherl said ok and left the room.That nigh in 221b something strange happened Sherlock came to know about his sexuality 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I trying my best hope someone will like this story


	3. how to get into trouble

Next day sherl was waiting for the Watson siblings.They got down on the street.His eyes fell upon viv.She was wearing a black tight fit t shirt.Red legging and blue snickers.Hair tied in a messy bun.A short blue jacket.She stand beside sherl and said close your mouth a fly might get in.He said get ready to night I'm gonna take revenge.Jhon call the cab and said wanna go or what.They got in the cab.  
From his diary they found his partners name and address  
All of them went to Sam's apartment.While the boys talk with him she looks around the room.Then suddenly pick up a picture frame and said who is this sam.Then suddenly pick up a picture frame and said who is this sam.He stamper and said sister madam.She said in a sensual voice oh you got a sexy sister.  
He just smile and said how could I tell.I lost my love Josh.She wisperd if you needed condolences I can help you.He just jump up and said get out all of you.And push them out.Jhon was bit pissed on viv.Said what are you doing there?That boy was greefing for a loss.Sherl said he is not gay.He might be one of the suspect.Viv said team work they are convated in the camp.That girl was no sister she is his partner in crime.Jhon was aww struck.Viv said bro close your mouth a fly might fly in.Jhon said this is why you are special 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you feel about the case?


	4. why my brother knows you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My or mi is microft as my phone keep autocorrect it to microwave, microphone and Microsoft

My came to visit sherl and saw viv,she just say hay government hooker.microft said please stop calling me that.viv just smile and said but it's the truth.  
sherl ask Mycroft you know her.He said yes.She is one of my best behavior analytic.Jhon said but she went to Africa.Mycroft said yes but most of the times she was undercover agent of us.Jhon looked at her.She said it was all safe work.Mycroft said she quite the job.And looked at sherl and said be very afraid of this woman.She smiles and said I quite doing that.She said ok bro i won't.She looked at sherl and said so for the case.  
Viv fell asleep on the couch.  
Sherl came and covered her with a blanket.  
On that time she grab his hand and said Ethan I love you and you used me like this.He saw little tears seeping from her eyes.Jhon heard that and said she did not forget that.Only locked it away.  
Sherl looked at him.He said unlike you she always wanted to make friends.On her last year of school a boy named Ethan proposed her.She was so happy.On the prom night he took her to the prom.And mixed something to her drink.When she was drunk the took her in a room full of boys.And strip her.When she manage to escape from that they called her freek show and slut.When we Intarogat him he said he put a bet with his friends that he could make the freek strip.And from that I lost my sister's original smile.


	5. left handed person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone dony like it please don't read it

For closeing of a case sherl and jhon went to yead.They came and find that viv w  
Was sleeping on the floor.Jhon came near her and find that she had a fever.She woke up and said hay I felt a little dizzy.Sherl said you lay down on the couch.Then the evening got quite.Until lesterd bust through the doors.Saying that I need Vivian.She was Sleeping so jhon said she is sick she need rest.But another man came from behind lesterd said I killed my wife but could not find her body.Sherl was busy with his violin until he hear this.He said came and sit.The man was shaking and said I accidentally stabbed my wife but I could not find her body.All this sound woke viv up.She saw every one and focus on the man.She said name?Jhon hold her and saw her temperature gone up.But viv again said name?The man said stive stive jonce.She said work?  
He replyed banker.Wife Naomi jonce teacher at a Kingarten school.We were married for 3 years.No children.Viv said do you drink tea?He said yes.Viv orders jhon to make a cup for stive.Everyone was bit surprised but jhon knows that viv was debusing.He put the cup down for him and before he took the cup.He hold it with a tissue.Took a, sip and said I cannot drink it.Viv just smile and said,Did you straight the knocker on the door?He said yes it was crocked.Viv's eyes were dropey when she asked blood group of your wife?He said same as mine o negative.Sherl reply a rear blood group.And saw viv fell asleep.Grage said we found blood on his kitchen floor.Grage said we found blood on his kitchen floor,Where he stabbed her.But no body.He called emergency services just after that.Sherl said it's a 9 we take the case.First check the amount of blood found in the kitchen and which group.And asked stive do you take any kind of meds?He said yes antidepressant.To get my head clear of work stress.Sherl said we will start work from tomorrow as you can see my associate is sick.As soon as they left jhon put a wet rag on vivs forehead and took her temperature.put a thermometer in her mouth.It read 102°f.He said now she has to rest.But what all the tea about.Sherl said jhon you dont observe.Look at viv who was sleeping.And said stive have OCD.He flinched when he saw viv sick.  
Keep trying to straight his shirts sleaves.Hold the cup with tissue.Didn't drink it as he thought it was not clean.Jhon said then what about blood group?He just laid back and said we got a surprise for everyone!!!As we are sure he is not guilty.

if I'm right which I'm he is a left handed person like Vivian.jhon said please I dont want to know how you can tell it.As I want sis to get well fast.


End file.
